honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes Brigham
Mercedes Brigham was a Manticoran citizen and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy, also serving as a loan officer in the Grayson Space Navy. Physical appearance Brigham had a dark, weathered look. ( ) Biography She was born on the planet Gryphon in the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( ) In 1900 PD, Brigham held the rank of Lieutenant and was the sailing master of [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. She was considerably older than her commanding officer, Honor Harrington, never gaining enough attention to rise above the rank of Lieutenant, but was comfortable at her current position. Lieutenant Brigham fought under Harrington in the First Battle of Basilisk. ( ) In 1903 PD, Brigham was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and was assigned to [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] as executive officer. During the mission to Yeltsin's Star and Grayson led by Admiral Raoul Courvosier, the Madrigal was destroyed by Masadan forces. Brigham as well as fifty-two other survivors were picked up from the wreckage of the ship and subjected to torture by their Masadan captors. She was able to fight back and seriously injured a couple of her captors, for which she was in turn nearly beaten to death. She and only eighteen other survivors were later rescued from the secret Blackbird Base by Manticoran Marines. When she was rescued, Brigham was unconscious from the beating that she received, and Ensign Mai-ling Jackson attempted to protect her. Fritz Montoya tended to her injuries back aboard Fearless, and he later gave a report to Captain Harrington with Commander Thomas Theisman present. Some of her injuries included were internal bleeding and various broken bones. Brigham was stabilized and placed aboard [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]] to be returned to Manticore for better treatment. ( ) After rehabilitation at the Bassingford Medical Center, she was promoted to full commander and volunteered for service in the Enditcott occupation forces. However, she found the situation too difficult and requested assignment to the Grayson Space Navy as a loan officer. She was promoted to Captain and assigned to Admiral Harrington as chief of staff. ( ) She was later promoted to GSN Rear Admiral, and RMN Commodore, accepting a return to Manticoran service to serve as Admiral Harrington's chief of staff in Task Force 34. ( , ) She continued to serve as Admiral Harrington's chief of staff when the Admiral took command of Eighth Fleet, and later Home Fleet in the aftermath of the Battle of Manticore. She continued in that position when Harrington went back to command the Eighth Fleet. When Admiral Harrington was given command of Grand Fleet, she performed as chief of staff for that fleet as well. ( , , ) Service Record Promotions RMN * Lieutenant (SG) (before 1900 PD) * Lieutenant Commander (1903 PD) * Commander * Commodore GSN * Captain (before 1908 PD) * Rear Admiral Posts * Sailing Master, HMS Fearless (CL-56) - HH1 * Executive Officer, HMS Madrigal - HH2 * Manticoran Occupation Force, Masada - HH5 mention * Chief of Staff, Battle Squadron 1 (GSN) - HH5 * SD(P) division commander in Protector's Own - HH10 * Chief of Staff, Task Force 34 - HH10 * Chief of Staff, Home Fleet * Chief of Staff, Eighth Fleet - HH11-HH12 Decorations * Masadan Occupation Medal * Prisoner of War Medal References Brigham, Mercedes Brigham, Mercedes Brigham, Mercedes Brigham, Mercedes Brigham, Mercedes Brigham, Mercedes Brigham, Mercedes Category:Associates of Honor Harrington